You Gotta Love Them
by LoViNg.MuSiC.rEaDeR
Summary: Jace and Will are brothers and they meet two girl named Courtney and Clary and those girl are sister. The girls are falling for Will and Jace but are they falling for the wrong person? i suck at summeries but read this its pretty good if I say so myself :D


**Well here I am! :D Sorry for not updating my other story "That Was Some Break-Up" i'm still continuing it it's just i had this idea and i wanted to write this so i didnt lose but i hope you like it :D R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI BUT IREALLY WISH I COULD OWN WILL AND GABRIEL! SADLY BUT GREATLY CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM**

* * *

WILL'S P. O. V.

That little feign! He just asked my little sister out on a date! I must tell Jace. Jace is my little brother and is very protective over Cecily. That was when I saw Gabriel run over to the house next door, So I just followed him. He went in and did something to one of the rooms in the house with his friends. I went up to the door and knocked and Jonathan Morgenstern opened it. All of a sudden I heard a scream. "AHHHHHHH! JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN, SEBASTIAN VERLAC, AND GABRIEL LIGHTWOOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR AND ROOM!" That was when I heard Jonathan, Sebastian, and Gabriel burst out laughing. Then a beautiful girl with fiery red hair comes to the door. She had something in her hair it was probably the things Jonathan, Sebastian, and Gabriel put in a bucket that dropped on her hair. Her face was as red as her hair. Then I heard another scream. "JONATHAN, GABRIEL, AND SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY SHAMPOO CUZ NOW MY HAIR IS HOT PINK AND NEON BLUE!"

"Don't worry lil sisters, they will come off. Just wash it out." Said Jonathan

"Ok," they both said and they walked out. All of a sudden I heard ANOTHER scream.

"How many sisters do you have Jonathan and what did you do to them?" I asked Jonathan.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY ROOM AND RECORDINGS!" Said the girl.

"Dude their faces was priceless!" Said Gabriel

"Hey Gabriel" I said

"What the hell are you doin here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to the co-captain to ask what we were going to do when we go against-" I started to lie. Well it was half true I wanted to ask Jonathan, the co-captain of the football team, what we were going to do against the St. Xavier Royals as captain of the team I thought that it would be good to ask the co-captain for help.

"YOU FREAKIN' LIAR YOU SAiD IT WILL COME OF I WENT IN THE SHOWER AGAIN AND IT IS NOT COMING OUT! I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES THEN KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE THEN KICK YOUR ASSES AGAIN ANDKILL YOU ONCE MORE! AND THAT IS A PROMISE!" said the girl running in. She had neon blue and hot pink hair with a pair of raging blue-green eyes. " Or you could just dye my hair back to brown with some pink and honey highlights, give me a massage, give me a mani/pedi, buy me some new clothes and shoes, repaint my room to whatever I want and buy me a new laptop with a new microphone and add a recording station to my room, but you have to come with me. Your choice." She said than turned to me. "Courtney Morgenstern, Clary and Jonathan's younger sister."

"William Herondale, Jace and Cecily's older brother." I said with a smirk

"Oh Cecily she is an amazing person! You didn't tell me that Cecily's older brother was coming over. Anywayysss which will it be huh Jon? Gabriel? Seb?"

"I'll take the second choice." Said Jon

"Second" said Gabe

"Hmmm that's tough. I'll think I'll go with the first."

"Ok then, you know if you chose the first one you should be very stupid." She replied

I looked at her with a confused face then I saw her drop kick Sebastian than punch him in the stomach and after that give him a back flip kick. Of course he tried to fight back but she always dodged it. When he tried to punch her in the face she slipped down and did the splits got back up- damn she was flexible- and pinned him choking off his air hole. "You still wanna choose the first one cuz I'm going to let choose again." She said.

"I choose the second one! I choose the second one!" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Ok good you all start tomorrow… wait I hear the shower running… OH NO CLARY! DON'T USE THE SHAM—" I heard Clary scream

"I SWEAR YOU GUYS ARE OUT TO GET ME! COURTNEY GET THEIR ASSES UP HERE!"

"Well you heard her get you fat asses up there you too Blue-Eyes." Coourtney said

"well I was just about to leave soo…" I trailed off

"well ok but tell Cecily I send her my love!" she said when I was leaving.

* * *

**Well what do you think? awesome not awesome if i get 5 reviews I'll update by tomorrow if not then you have to wait!**

** ~VIVIAN (shadowhuntergirl99)**


End file.
